Idilio
by Mie Ame
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que es un Taiken? ¿No? ¡Pasa a descubrirlo! [Aporte para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1–8] Taichi se prepara para sus exámenes para la universidad, pero no puede dejar de pensar en otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con los estudios.
**Idilio**

por Mie Ame

* * *

La idea era enfocarse en estudiar para sus pruebas de ingreso a la universidad; era por eso que Taichi había decidido ir a la biblioteca, en vez de estudiar en casa, donde tenía la consola de videojuegos tan tentativamente cerca.

Aun así, parecería que el universo quisiera evitar a toda costa que se concentrara en sus asuntos escolares. Ya sabes, de esas veces en que deja algo, o a _alguien_ , atrapado en tu cabeza, privándote de la muy necesaria atención que tanta falta te hace para completar tus deberes académicos. Grave inconveniente dado que, como fue mencionado anteriormente, era época de postularse para la universidad.

Por más que lo intentó, simplemente no pudo concentrarse, y Taichi comenzó a divagar sobre todas esas cosas que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Desde muy pequeño, Taichi entendió que le gustaban tanto las chicas, como los chicos, y él siempre se sintió perfectamente bien con eso. Le daba igual lo que otros pensaran de él por ser así. No cambiaría, ni ocultaría quien era en realidad, sólo para darle gusto a los demás.

Algunas veces criticaron dichos gustos; lo discriminaron y lo atacaron, tachándolo de "confundido", "indeciso", " _heteroflexible_ " e, incluso, le dijeron que "si no podía definir si era hombre o mujer, simplemente, no existía". Pero hizo caso omiso a todo los comentarios hirientes, así como uno suele descartar aquello que no le interesa, no dándole importancia alguna. Sus amigos tendrían que aceptarlo tal y como era, si no, no los podría llamar realmente sus _amigos_.

Hacía unos meses, más de medio año quizá, Taichi se había percatado de que se sentía atraído por cierto chico genio -que le recordaba vagamente a aquel rubio que había sido su primer amor en sus años de infancia-, y eso lo mantenía pensando en el peliazul mañana, tarde y noche, haciéndole imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos azul violáceos que le quitaban el sueño.

Al llegar el momento en el que le confesó a Ken cómo se sentía, la única opinión que le importó realmente, y la que lo hizo dudar por un momento de la brillantez de su decisión, fue la del joven genio.

— _Me gustas, Ken. — confesó Taichi cuando por fin se encontraron a solas, una tarde, después de un partido de fútbol al que Daisuke los había invitado._

 _Confundido, Ken encontró difícil hallar qué responder. — N-no soy gay. —_

— _Yo tampoco. — contestó Taichi con una sonrisa pícara, sin darle gran importancia._

— _P-pero… —_

— _Soy bisexual, Ken. — explicó Taichi con un guiño. — ¡Es más divertido! —_

Al joven genio le tomó un tiempo asimilarlo pero antes de pasadas dos semanas, le contestó que estaba dispuesto a darse a sí mismo la oportunidad de descubrir si el sentimiento era mutuo, pues siempre le había parecido una persona interesante. Así, comenzaron a salir en secreto, muy a pasear de Taichi, quien se moría de ganas de dejarle en claro al resto del mundo _–_ en especial a todas esas chicas que seguían por todos lado a su ahora novio _–_ que Ken era " _su_ " Ken.

Precisamente, unos días atrás había visto al joven peliazul acompañado de una hermosa chica, de cabello largo y obscuro, tez clara y unos ojos marrones que brillaban por la presencia del joven que la acompañaba. Taichi podía admitir que, si Ken lo dejara por aquella muchacha, no podría culparlo. Él mismo la habría invitado a salir, si se la hubiera encontrado unos meses antes. ¡Qué giros daba la vida!

Viendo el poco éxito obtenido en la biblioteca, Taichi empacó sus cosas de nuevo en la mochila y salió del edificio, tomando el camino de regreso a casa. Tal vez le pediría a su hermana que ocultara el malvado apartado de procrastinación antes de que llegara, para evitar caer en malos vicios.

En el bolsillo de su pantalón, su celular se agitó al recibir un mensaje de texto.

 _Hola. ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Hikari dijo que podía encontrarte en la biblioteca pero, cuando llegué, no estabas ahí._

 _Pensé que podría venirte bien algo de ayuda con tus estudios._

– _Ken._

Esa era una de las cosas que adoraba de Ken, su bondad y ternura. " _¡Cielos! ¡En verdad soy muy afortunado!"_ pensó el joven de cabello alborotado.

 _¿Podemos ir a estudiar a tu casa?_ _–_ _Taichi._

 _Claro._ Fue la corta respuesta que recibió del joven genio.

 _Espérame frente a la fuente que está cerca de la biblioteca, no tardo._ Taichi volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo y corrió de regreso al edificio que había dejado atrás hacía un rato.

Los chicos caminaron juntos, a una distancia razonable, una que no dejara espacio para dudar de la naturaleza de su relación: sólo un par de amigos caminando por ahí. Gracias a la velocidad del transporte, no tardaron en cruzar la ciudad y llegar al vecindario de Tamachi, donde Ken vivían con sus padres.

— Ya regresé. — anunció Ken abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

— Bienvenido a casa, hijo. — contestó su madre, asomando la cabeza desde la cocina, con una sonrisa.

— Traje a un amigo. — Ken informó lo obvio. — Taichi es hermano de Hikari... Y... Ahm… Le voy a ayudar a estudiar para sus exámenes de admisión. —

Su madre asintió aprobatoriamente. — Entiendo, entiendo. — le regaló una sonrisa al invitado de su hijo. — Todos los amigos de Ken son bienvenidos en esta casa. Pasa, por favor. —

— Gracias, Sra. Ichijouji. — Taichi inclinó la cabeza educadamente. — Disculpe la molestia. —

— ¡No es ninguna molestia! — afirmó ella con júbilo en la voz. — Lamento no poder quedarme, he quedado con la Sra. Tanaka para enseñarle a preparar okonomiyaki. ¡Vaya! ¡La mujer ya tiene cuarenta años, y aún no sabe cocinar lo básico! ¿Pueden creerlo? — era obvio que la Sra. Ichijouji no acreditaba dicho comportamiento. — No se preocupen, les dejaré unos bocadillos preparados para que recuperen energías mientras estudian. —

Tras decir eso la mujer regresó a la cocina y Ken animó a Taichi a pasar a la sala. No obstante, el moreno lo jaló antes de que saliera del área del _genkan_ y le robó un tierno beso.

— ¡Taichi! — reprendió Ken en un susurro, apartándose bruscamente de él. El mayor soltó una suave risita traviesa. — Mi madre podría habernos visto. —

— Relájate, nadie vio nada. — contestó el aludido con una sonrisa. — Me fijé bien que no hubiera moros en la costa. No puedes culparme. Tenía que aprovechar el momento, ya que fue imposible hacerlo antes ya que estábamos en un lugar público. —

Sin más palabras, ambos terminaron de entrar al departamento y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de estar, frente al televisor, utilizando la mesita del café como mesa de operaciones. Al poco tiempo, la madre de Ken les llevó un plato de _onigiris_ con sazonador de _sakura_ , una tetera de _occha_ y un recipiente con _mochis_ de varios sabores.

— Disfruten de sus estudios. — les dijo, claramente feliz de ver a Ken ayudándole a un amigo. — Volveré en un par de horas. —

— Gracias por la comida. — contestaron los jóvenes.

Sin más, continuaron estudiando. Ken le ayudaba a Taichi con esos detalles que no se le daban muy bien, mientras Taichi hacía lo posible por no distraerse con su joven asesor.

— ¿Te sirvo té? — preguntó Ken amablemente, pausando el repaso para darse a ambos un pequeño descanso.

Taichi asintió prestando suma atención a los delicados movimientos del chico, quien se acomodó ausentemente el cabello azulado detrás de la oreja sin percatarse del sutil deslizamiento de sus propios dedos, un gesto que ya era más un reflejo involuntario, que una acción consciente.

Antes de poder retomar la tarea de servir el té, la mano en su oreja se vio acompañada por una de un tono más moreno, entrelazando dedos color vainilla con otros, color cocoa. Ken se sorprendió al notar la mirada penetrante de Taichi, que lo observaba fijamente.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó algo avergonzado al ser receptor de tanta atención, en tan poco tiempo.

Taichi pareció salir de sus pensamientos y le sonrió cálidamente antes de responder. — Sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gustas. —

Y con eso aclarado, se abalanzó sobre el chico genio, quien abandonó su estupor al contacto de los cálidos labios de Taichi con los suyos, en un beso que lo derritió cual pastel de lava.

 _Tal vez_. Pensó Ken entré fuegos artificiales que explotaban en su anublada mente. _Tal vez_ sí _siento lo mismo por Tai, que lo que siente él por mí..._

Fin

* * *

Y, ¿qué les pareció?

Ésta es mi primera aportación para la actividad titulada _La Semana de la Diversidad_ en nuestro querido foro de Digimon **Proyecto 1-8**.

Mi tema fue bisexualidad y, debo decir, tuve que buscar videos en YouTube que me sacaran de varias dudas que tenía al respecto de cómo es la sociedad con los bisexuales, porque yo sabía que ni siquiera la comunidad homosexual los acepta muy bien (obvio no todos).

En lo particular pienso que no debería haber etiquetas para el amor. Deberíamos estar con quien nos trate bien, nos ame y nos respete, sin importar el género que tengan y tengamos, eso debería ser lo que menos importara a la hora de tener una relación sentimental y/o pasional con alguien. Pero bueno, cada quien piensa diferente.

En alguno de mis otros fics, había mencionado que ésta pareja se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas. Se me hace una relación con mucho potencial ya que, a mi parecer, Ken y Yamato son muy parecidos y sería como un Taito, pero sin golpes. xD

Después de casi morir por lo que le pasó a mi NetBook (primero se descompuso el teclado, luego le reinstalaron el SO y, al final, tenía un _worm_ que transformaba las carpetas en ejecutables y por poco pierdo ¡TODA mi información (incluido éste fic)!), ¡por fin pude terminarlo a tiempo! -_-

Espero que les haya gustado y se les pegara el gusanito troyano del Taiken. ;)

¡Dejen sus comentarios en los reviews o por MP, si son tímidos!

¡Gracias por leer! =D

Mata ne.


End file.
